villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scott Ross
Scott Ross is an inmate in the HBO TV Series Oz. He was played by Stephen Gevedon. Biography Prisoner number 97R518, Scott Ross. Convicted June 4, '97 - Possession of controlled substance with intent to distribute, 3rd conviction. Sentence: Life without parole Scott Ross is a biker who was imprisoned for life for felony possession of marijuana. A temporary leader of the bikers, Ross is an old friend of Vernon Schillinger, the leader of the Aryans. Ross has a fixation towards Officer Whittlesey and used to be friends with her ex-husband. He is widely hated by almost everyone in the prison, for his bullying nature, bad hygiene and tendency to lie compulsively and he is constantly seen arguing and fighting with another inmates. He also has a deep hatred towards African American inmates, most notably the Muslims. Season 1 After arriving in Oz, Ross is transferred to Em City and is sponsored by Mark Mack. He then reunites with his old friend, Schillinger and starts a cigarette business with Officer Diane Whittlesey in exchange for support money for her daughter. Ross is also seen ridiculing Tobias Beecher, Schillinger's sex slave, among other Aryans. Later, after hearing that a possible riot is brewing, Ross wishes to assist Ryan O'Reily. Schillinger is then released from prison infirmary but is reluctant to plan a revenge for Beecher since his parole hearing is coming up. Unit manager Tim McManus finds out about Ross and Whittlesey's cigarette business and warns her about this. However, Ross threatens to inform Warden Leo Glynn about Whittlesey, whether she decides to quit the cigarette business. After the riot erupts in Em City and the Muslims' organization begins, Ross acts as one of the riot leaders and is in charge for the Entrance Gate. Ross is last seen when the S.O.R.T team approaches to recapture Em City, putting the hostages, including McManus, in the front line intending to kill them off first. Season 2 In the beginning of Season 2, it is revealed that Ross was among the few inmates and staff members that died during the recapture of Em City, but unlike the rest, Ross was presumably murdered instead of being accidentally killed. This is pointed by Law School Dean Alvah Case, who finds it strange that Ross was shot in three specific places, head, heart and genitalia. Case eventually finds out that Ross had shot McManus with Said's gun during the aftermath since he was jealous that Whittlesey had feelings towards him. Whittlesey then picked up CO Rick Heim's gun and executed Ross before he had a chance to finish off McManus. Since Ross was disliked by the majority of inmates and staff members, Glynn forces Case to state that Ross was killed accidentally, since the murder charges would ruin Whittlesey's and her daughter's life forever. Season 3 Tricia Ross, Scott's half-sister, arrives in Oz in response for Said's letter regarding Said's lawsuit against Oz. Said then asks Tricia to join the lawsuit but she denies it, claiming that Scott was born evil and deserved his fate. Category:Oz (TV series) Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Xenophobes Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Rapists Category:Inmates Category:Love Rivals Category:Totalitarians Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Liars Category:Arrogant